Paragon
by Sweet Mystic
Summary: It is now the sixth year at Hogwarts, and Draco reveals his true self, with help from Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

  
  
This is my second attempt at a fanfic, I am still a beginner, so please R&R! Do not read if you haven't finished the latest HP installment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all the property of JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
A feeling of perfect love and serenity enveloped Hermione Granger as she walked through a bed of roses. In the far distance, she saw a dark figure that appeared to be a unicorn. Hermione continued to walk toward it until she found herself standing directly in front of it. She gazed deeply into its eyes, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They blazed and sparkled with the light that reflected into them. She reached out to touch the breathtaking being, when suddenly it turned into a boy called Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
Hermione! It's time to get up! Mrs. Granger whispered loudly, gently shaking her daughter.  
  
Hermione grunted, still partially asleep.   
  
Good morning, dear. You have to get up now. It's your first day of school. We can't be late, now, can we?  
  
Oh. Right. said Hermione groggily as her mother exited the room. Hermione lifted herself from her comfortable bed and walked to the bathroom. There she undressed and stepped into a hot shower. She had now fully awoken from a long and deep sleep, which she had needed, as today was September the first. Today would be the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, she would have been ecstatic to be returning to the school, but today was different. She dreaded going back. Just as her previous year had ended, she had been involved in a violent battle with Lord Voldemort's abominable Death Eaters, one of which had murdered Sirius Black, Hermione's dear friend Harry Potter's godfather, in cold blood. Hermione felt an upsurge of pain and empathy fill her chest as she thought of her close friend. She could only imagine the grief and emotional trauma that must have engulfed Harry after the tragic death of his beloved godfather. Though Hermione herself had not been close to Sirius, she had deeply respected and appreciated him. Sirius had spent twelve long years in the dreadful prison of Azkaban for a crime he had not committed. He had courageously escaped from the prison and journeyed to Hogwarts in the form of a dog. And, though still on the run, he has always been there to care for and protect Harry. Hermione had cried when she heard of Sirius' death, though she had not known him well. This year I shall be an even better friend to Harry,' she thought.   
  
As Hermione stepped out of the shower, she wondered what might occur in the coming months. She suddenly began to think of Draco Malfoy, her rival and enemy. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, Draco had delighted in harassing Hermione and Harry, as well as their friend Ron Weasley. Hermione detested Draco, and yet, strangely, a small part of her pitied him. Both of his parents were loyal followers of Voldemort, and, she supposed, they were raising their son to be the same way. She wondered why Draco had appeared in her dream. It had been such a pleasant dream until he showed up in it.  
  
You'd better hurry, Hermione's thoughts were broken by the sound of her mother calling to her. She quickly dressed and made herself presentable.   
  
Hermione went to her bedroom to take her luggage, and proceeded down the stairs into the kitchen. There, she found that her parents had made for her a rather large breakfast.   
  
Eat up, Hermione, you'll need your strength today, her mother said. Hermione forced herself to eat, though not remotely hungry.  
  
Is anything wrong, dear? You seem quieter than usual.   
  
No, Mum, everything's fine, Hermione lied. Whether her mother's perceptive nature had picked up on this, Hermione couldn't be sure.   
  
Well, it's almost ten o'clock, we'd better be going, Mrs. Granger said quickly. Hermione grabbed her luggage and went out with her parents to the car.   
  
Hermione didn't say much of anything during the car ride. Her apprehension grew as they drew closer and closer to the station. What sort of trouble would she and her friends be faced with this year? What was the Dark Lord really up to? What, exactly, was the Order of the Phoenix doing to stop Him? When would Voldemort be defeated for good? Suddenly, Hermione felt a warm arm hugging her shoulders.   
  
Are you all right? her father said, looking deeply concerned.  
  
Yes, fine, she answered. She realized that they had arrived at King's Cross train station. She felt sick. She didn't want to ever return to the wizarding world. Fighting the urge to cry, she hugged each of her parents goodbye, took her bags, and entered the station.  
  
  
  
King's Cross station was exceedingly crowded and noisy, but Hermione was far too consumed in her own thoughts and worries to care. She walked hastily toward platforms nine and ten. She stood between the two, looked quickly around her, and ran through the brick wall.  
  
Hermione's eyes darted around platform nine and three quarters, where students were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Among them she recognized many of her classmates, but she did not see Harry or Ron.  
  
Well, if it isn't the Mudblood! Hermione whirled around to see Draco Malfoy and his loyal sidekicks Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle leering at her.  
  
Go away, Malfoy, she said curtly, but Draco ignored her.   
  
Where are Potty and Weasel, Granger? he asked with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Did they finally see reason and decide not to associate with filthy Mudbloods?  
  
Leave me alone, Malfoy! Hermione yelled. Draco sneered condescendingly, apparently pleased by her irritation.  
  
You are the most insufferable human being on the face of the earth! Hermione shouted. And at that moment, that very brief moment, she noticed and odd look in Draco's eyes she had never seen before. Could it be hurt? Nevertheless, Hermione ignored it, stormed off, and boarded the train before Draco could speak again.  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? If you like this, I will continue. I will try to update as often as possible. Thanks!!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed, it means a lot. I'm glad to hear you like this. here is the second chapter, please continue to review!  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione!" a familiar voice called. Hermione looked straight ahead of her to see her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley grinning at her.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione said cheerfully. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed her friends until this moment. She pulled each of them into a tight embrace.  
  
"Harry and I went to Diagon Alley yesterday," said Ron. "Where were you?"  
  
"I decided to purchase my things early this year," Hermione replied simply.  
  
"We'd better find a place to sit, the train will be leaving in a minute," said Harry.   
  
Though the train was very crowded, the three of them managed to locate an empty compartment.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione sympathetically as she settled into the compartment, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Alright, I suppose," Harry replied. After a brief pause, he added, "I miss Sirius."  
  
"I know it's hard, mate," said Ron, patting his friend's shoulder. Hermione felt terrible. She wanted so badly to take Harry's pain from him. But she knew she couldn't. All she could offer were words of comfort.  
  
"I know you miss him, Harry," she said soothingly. "He was a great person. Maybe you will never stop missing him, but the pain will go away, I promise you. It will heal over time. You will get through this, as you have gotten through everything else."  
  
Harry smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Hermione," he said.  
  
"So, Hermione, how was your summer?" asked Ron after an awkward silence.  
  
"It was enjoyable," said Hermione, grateful to Ron for changing the subject of conversation to something lighter. "I didn't do much of anything, I just-"  
  
"Oh look! It's Potty and Weasel....with Granger!" To the very unpleasant surprise of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Draco Malfoy was standing before them, with his usual arrogant smirk upon his face.  
  
'He is just _relentless_!' Hermione thought bitterly.  
  
"Buzz off, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Weasley," said Draco, looking at Ron's old shoes, "How many generations have those shoes been handed down?" Ron winced. Harry and Hermione stood up and whipped out their wands.   
  
"Malfoy, if you know what's good for you, you will leave right now," Harry warned. Draco laughed.   
  
"Or you'll do what, Potter? Land my parents in Azkaban again?"  
  
Hermione stepped in front of Draco and pointed her wand directly in between his eyes.  
  
"I see your cronies Crabbe and Goyle aren't here with you," she said softly, "If I were you I'd leave, since there's no one here to laugh at your pathetic attempt at humor." They glared at each other for what seemed like forever. Yes, Hermione definitely did see something odd in Draco's eyes. Only, what, exactly, was it? And was it just her, or did his expression soften slightly?  
  
"Fine," he finally said, "I'll go." And he left, but not before giving each of them a dirty look.  
  
"Nice going, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione, though still disturbed by what she thought she saw in Draco's eyes.  
  
  
Hermione soon forgot about Draco when she began speaking with her two friends. They talked about the past summer and what the coming months might have in store for the wizarding world, until, finally, the train came to a halt. They had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know it was rather short and uneventful, but the following chapters will be more exciting, I promise. Please be patient with me, I am starting school tomorrow and I don't know how much spare time I will have. But I will try to update as soon as possible.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
I FINALLY got the chance to update again, I'm so excited! Again, thanks to all who reviewed. Here is chapter three!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione found herself feeling strangely tranquil as she and her two friends, along with Neville Longbottom, an acquaintance of theirs, climbed into a rowboat. They rowed along the peaceful waters that separated Hogwarts from the rest of the world. Hermione would have been content to remain on these waters forever, gazing at the beautiful and picturesque castle that was Hogwarts. But eventually, she felt the boat bump gently into the land, and she was forced to abandon it and press on to the school.   
  
Firs' years! Firs' years, over here! called out the gruff voice of Rubeus Hagrid. Hermione shifted her gaze from the castle to the first year students. She watched them, their young, innocent faces glowing with the light emitted from the planetary castle. She remembered her own days as a first year and wished she could return to them. She had been carefree and unknowing then, eager to enter the school, eager to learn. Now, she dreaded every step she took that brought her nearer to the immense castle.   
  
said Harry suddenly.   
  
Hermione replied, awakening from her light reverie.  
  
Are you all right?  
  
Yes, Harry, I'm fine, just tired.  
  
Well, let's go in now, then. Harry smiled slightly. Surrounded by her friends, Hermione sighed, climbed the marble steps, and ventured into the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was beautiful as usual; the illusion of the night sky covered the ceiling, and the walls shimmered with the torch light. Hermione gazed up at the High table, where the professors sat. She looked at Dumbledore, who was seated in the middle. His eyes had not lost their usual gleam, but they had a look of apprehension in them as well. Side of him sat Professor Mcgonnagal, who wore a blank expression on her face. On her other side was Snape, who was looking miserable as usual. Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table, for the Sorting Ceremony was about to begin.  
  
The Sorting Hat, looking tattered as usual, was placed on a short stool. It twitched and then broke into song. To the surprise of the students and teachers, it did not have new lyrics. It was singing the same song it had the previous year. Hermione did not mind this, as it was her personal favorite. She calmly and silently listened, and all of a sudden, a particular verse captured her.  
  


Though condemned I am to split you,  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty,  
And must quarter every year,  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her,  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you,  
Let the Sorting now begin  
  


The Hall burst into applause, and the first years were sorted. Harry seemed to be particularly ecstatic when Evans, Mark was declared a Gryffindor. He jumped from his seat and clapped wildly, a brilliant smile over his face. The small red haired boy called Mark ran over to the Gryffindor table and threw his angular arms around Harry's waist.   
  
I knew it! Harry shouted gleefully. Mark just grinned. I'm sorry, Mark, I haven't introduced you to my friends. This is Ron, and this is Hermione. Hermione and Ron smiled and waved.   
  
Ron, Hermione, this is my cousin. I just found out this past summer. My mum and my Aunt Petunia had a brother. Mark is his son.  
  
Welcome to Gryffindor! said Ron cheerfully to Mark, who smiled and sat down side of Harry.   
  
The feast went quite well at the Gryffindor table, everyone seemed lighthearted enough, despite the tragic events of the previous school year. But, as Hermione eyed the Slytherin table, she could see that things were not going quite as well over there. No one was eating anything and no one was talking, not even Pansy Parkinson. This seemed quite understandable to Hermione, as she knew that the parents of several Slytherin students had been entombed in the dire prison of Azkaban. Hermione studied Draco. His pale gray blue eyes appeared to have a glaze over them; it was as though he were not in the room at all. He seemed to be lost in thought, far away. Hermione almost wished to be wherever he was, as she had always wondered how his mind worked. He blinked, and, for the first time, Hermione noticed how dismal and sorrowful he looked. Why was he so despondent? His parents were no longer imprisoned. The thought struck Hermione that she had never seen Draco this way before. She had seen him angry many times, but never so lugubrious and forlorn.   
  
How very strange, Hermione said, without realizing it.  
  
said Ron, through a mouthful of cake.  
  
Look at Malfoy, Hermione whispered. Ron looked.  
  
What about him? he asked, looking confused.  
  
He doesn't seem any....._different _to you?  
  
said Ron halfheartedlybefore turning to Harry and Mark, who were talking excitedly. Hermione continued to view Draco. The words of the Sorting Hat echoed in her mind. Was she really justified in hating the Slytherins? After all, she knew nothing about any of them, other than the qualities that situated them in Slytherin house. Maybe, underneath it all, they were good people, every one of them.  
  
  
  
Hermione, along with her two close friends, and Mark, made her way toward the Gryffindor tower. Harry, Ron, and Mark were still talking enthusiastically, but Hermione wasn't listening. As they passed by the tall, foreboding tower of Slytherin house, she noticed a dark figure in the shadows. She stopped and slowly moved forward, causing a faint rustle of leaves beneath her feet. She looked harder, and realized that it was none other than Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall of Slytherin tower.   
  
Hermione? Where are you going? Ron asked, louder than Hermione wished he had.  
  
I - er - I forgot something. You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later.   
  
Hermione didn't know why she felt this desire to see what Draco was up to. Why was she so interested in his affairs? She knew very well that he cared nothing about her and would not be willing to tell her anything. And she did not care for him.....did she? She moved slowly and quietly toward his obscure figure until she was right beside him. After a brief silence he turned and looked at her. She was nothing short of thunderstruck at the look of his face. His eyes held an expression of pure anguish, and was it just a trick of the darkness, or were they slightly moist?  
  
What do you want, Mudblood? he demanded, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
  
  
Then go away!  
  
Hermione turned and walked away. And don't call me a mudblood!  
  
  
  
  
Hermione lay in her warm, soft bed in the girls' dormitory. She tried her best to sleep, but she could not release Draco from her mind. What was he hiding? What were the real motives behind his cruel actions? And why was she so intrigued by him? The thought of becoming involved with him was disgusting. Or was it? Hermione closed her eyes, trying with all her might to push Draco's aggrieved face from her disturbed thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity, deep, dreamless sleep eventually overtook her.   
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? This chapter was a bit longer than the previous, and I have been working on it for awhile. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I am in school now, and have work to do. Please continue to review, it means so much. Thanks!  
  
  



End file.
